Sin ti
by Sorciere3
Summary: Goku aprendiendo mas alla de las artes marciales...continuando lo abandonado hace casi un siglo
1. Chapter 1

Por primera vez siente en carne propia los celos, ahora entendía sobre los celos. Se arrepiente de haberle dicho que le daba igual, se arrepiente de haberle dejado ir con ese viejo, bueno de lo que no se arrepentiría sería en hacer desaparecer al anciano, claro ahí esta la solución.

Todo empezó una hermosa mañana cuando Milk puso el grito en el cielo pero esta vez por algo mas grave de lo que Goku pudiera imaginar.

Resulta que Vegeta le mencionó a Bulma que luego le mencionó a Krilin sucesivamente se entero 18 por consiguiente Roshi y asi se exparse el chisme de que Goku había ofrecido a cambio de que el Supremo Kaio le revelara su "técnica súper secreta e infalible" para derrotar en aquel entonces a Majin Boo, el debía conseguir una cita con una hermosa mujer, la cual Goku intento ofrecer a su futura nuera con fracaso rotundo, claro en ese momento no deseaba ser asesinado por su hijo. Luego en el segundo round ofreció a Bulma pero claro el príncipe de los saiyayines no iba a permitir tal descaro, hasta que su eterno amigo-rival le dio la "opción" o mas bien lo "obligó" a que ofreciera a su esposa, el pequeñísimo error que cometió y que este momento se arrepiente es cuando dijo la magnifica frase de "Milk no es muy bonita que digamos" claro que luego agrego que sería capaz de matarlo pero ese detalle se le escapo a Vegeta. Bueno en fin todo empezó desde esa hermosa mañana.

Milk desilusionada y afligida por tal comportamiento de su esposo, sabe que tal vez no es tan bonita como Bulma o 18 pero bueno ella creía que su esposo la amaba sin importar las apariencias. Así que cuando fue a la casa de Bulma para platicar mejor del tema, término sacándose las dudas y la mínima esperanza de que tal vez haya sido un malentendido la término devastando.

Esa noche Goku durmió en el sillón y aun no entendía el porque, intento dialogar con ella pero solo obtuvo esa mirada que lo petrifica de miedo, el único ser que ha logrado que en verdad tema.

A la mañana siguiente Milk se volvió a marchar hacia la casa de Bulma llevando consigo a Goten despidiéndose de Gohan pero de él…ni lo registró. Bueno el hecho es que decidió no molestarla, pero al recibir la llamada de Bulma que si podía buscar a Goten eso lo extraño ya que su hijo debería venir con su madre, preguntando desde la línea a su amiga si todo estaba bien ella prefirió que el fuera allí para contarle unos "asuntos" que pasaron en su ausencia.

Al llegar su amiga lo recibió con nerviosismo se podría decir alegando que por "casualidades del destino" _su_ mujer estaba con el Supremo Kaio como en una cita. Goku al principio quedo en silencio que luego se convirtió en carcajada diciéndole a Bulma que deje de jugar, pero al ver ella tenía una mirada seria cae en la realidad que esta frente a él. Preguntándole como pudo pasar algo como eso, ella solo le respondió lo que en un principio desencadeno el suceso de cómo Vegeta le mencionó a ella que luego le mencionó a Krilin sucesivamente se entero 18 por consiguiente Roshi y así se había esparcido el chisme…

Claro ahora comprendía todo el porque el día anterior Milk lo hizo dormir en el sillón, ahora comprendía lo que es sentir celos, ese fuego por dentro que corria dentro de su ser como una cosa espesa espesa que bombea su corazón trayendo y llevando "cosas" que ni podría darle un nombre porque en ese momento en la mente del guerrero comenzó hacer diferentes diagramas de cómo asesinar a un viejo pervertido Supremo Kaio lenta, tortuosa y desmesuradamente.

**Hola vuelvo con mi pareja favorita espero que les guste **


	2. Capitulo dos

Antes que nada les pido disculpas por demorarme tanto, tuve muchos inconvenientes que ni quiero recordar pero ya estoy devuelta, espero que les guste.

Lo primero es lo primero y como buen saiyajin incansable poderoso fornido y un poco tanto...ignorante, bueno así es nuestro Goku.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la única persona capaz de auxiliarlo la única que lo conoce desde que era un pequeño idiota...digo pequeño ignorante y no por nada fue a lo de Bulma Brief por un apoyo.

- Por favor Bulma entiéndeme.

Luego de catar su cigarro miro a su amigo que esperaba iracundo dispuesto a que ella diera solución a su problema.

-Mira Goku no es tan fácil.

Bueno Goku aun tiene esperanzas...

-Primero si mi marido me hubiese hecho lo mismo estaría indignada furiosa seria capaz de asesinarlo aunque se que no tengo las posibilidades de lograrlo, lo que debes hacer es comportarte como un caballero y pedirle perdón.

-Es que lo intente antes que se fuera pero no quiso escuchar lo peor de todo es que debe estar con ese kaio pervertido.

Entrecerró la mirada pero no tan solo por eso si no que algo que aprendíó del maestro Roshi fue la forma en la cual los viejos pervertidos quieren hacer mas vívidas sus fantasías "sexmentales", pero su concepto se vio interrumpido por la risa de su mejor amiga.

- Disculpa que me ría pero es que nunca creí verte celoso.

Lo único que le faltaba...

- No es chistoso Bulma.

- Bueno en cierta manera tu hiciste lo mismo con Vegeta debe ser la ley de karma.

- ¿Ley del karma?

Claro que es Goku y difícilmente entienda conceptos de ese tipo, acaso que no sea conceptos de lucha o todo lo que tenga que ver con alimentos.

- Si todo lo que haces te vuelve tarde o temprano.

Poniendo una mano en su barbilla entrecerró los ojos analizando lo dicho por la científica.

- Ahora entiendo la ley del karma.

Bulma prefirió no aclarar o mas bien seguir eclipsando la mente de Goku con tanto concepto.

- Pero eso no quita lo que te dije al principio debes ir y pedirle perdón también llévale flores o algo que a ella le guste, tu debes conocer sus gustos ya que viviste mas tiempo con ella.

- Eso haré Bulma gracias.

En un arrebato ingenuo abrazo a su amiga al sentirse aliviado por encontrar recurso para salvar su relación, justo en el preciso instante que cierto amigo-rival ingresaba para pedir a su querida esposa que había para comer y ver la escena que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos y claro que cabe destacar que es un poco celoso solo ese pequeñísimo detalle...ah y que malinterpreta la escena.

- ¡Kakaroto que crees que estas haciendo con mi esposa!

Nuestro guerrero se separa inmediatamente sabiendo que debe enfrentarse a la ira de su amigo-rival.

- Gracias Bulma te veo luego.

Pero bueno en ese momento hay cosas mas importantes que hacer, así que haciendo gala de su tele-transportación desaparece en un parpadeo.

- ¡Kakaroto no seas cobarde y pelea!

Bulma solo pudo rodar sus ojos ante tal necedad, que tienen los saiyajin en la cabeza para primero reaccionar de esa manera...cierto es otro misterio sin resolver...

-Déjalo en paz ahora tiene algo mas importante que hacer.

...

Llegando al lugar destinado nervioso o mas bien...celoso...

Ya que tan solo al pisar el santo césped de aquel lugar que maldijo en ese momento, no pudo con esa imagen, la de su mujer recostada sobre un sillón de dos cuerpos, con su cabello suelto que le quedaba hermoso por cierto, pero ese no era el problema si no que el kaio con acuarelas...

ilustración...

pervertido...

Que si la vista no le fallaba se podía definir que empezó con cierta parte del cuerpo la cual conoce mas que bien, aun sabiendo que es el único que ha tocado esa zona...bueno aparte de cuando sus hijos eran amamantados pero no tiene motivo ni excusa para hacerlo a ella, mientras Milk tan solo era cubierta con un suave vestido blanco o mas bien parece a un pedazo de tela blanca pero incluso mas pequeña que la cortina de su baño.

Sin darse cuenta cuando pero de un momento a otro tenia por el cuello al supremo.

-Goku que haces aquí .

Milk tardo en reaccionar es que fue tan rápido su esposo que no lo vio llegar, iba a desquitarse porque aun se encontraba enojada pero algo la detuvo...esa aura...

-No puedo tolerar...

Por primera vez Milk tuvo miedo de su esposo mas sintiendo como el suelo empezó a temblar...muy mala señal, con valor se aproximó al tomarlo del brazo Goku dirigió su mirada a ella.

-Goku...por favor...bájalo...

En un ultimo reparo de conciencia lo libero de su segura muerte y bueno aunque porque debería preocuparse si ya se encontraba muerto pero es que cuando Goku se enoja hasta los que se encuentran en el mas allá le temen.

En un rápido arrebato tomo a su esposa para luego teletransportarse a un lugar donde estuvieran...solos.


End file.
